


Фрески

by AlisaSelezneva



Category: Actor RPF, Импровизация | Improvisation (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, OOC, Мифические существа, Юмор, сборник драбблов, смена сущности, соулмейты, флафф, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 12:32:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlisaSelezneva/pseuds/AlisaSelezneva
Summary: Сборник небольших работ, которые мне сложно назвать полностью самостоятельными.





	1. После праздника

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7850648

Похмельная АУ. 

Утро встретило не только привычным похмельным сушняком во рту, но ещё и адской головной болью. Казалось, что череп, оголив содержимое, может разлететься на куски, от любого неосторожного движения. Антон медленно, насколько позволяло тело, сел в кровати и осмотрелся. Квартира выглядела вполне узнаваемо: в этой самой гостиной ещё осенью они чудесно отмечали Хэллоуин, а буквально в начале лета Димин день рождения.

Ни к месту вспомнилось, как его потом полоскало, потому что самогон организм не принял совсем. Но в этот-то раз все ошибки прошлого были учтены, напитки были только дорогие, качественные, а сам Шастун ничего ни с чем не мешал, во избежание. Он поднялся, скривился от боли, моментально прострелившей виски, казалось, навылет.

Пошатываясь, он добрался до санузла, где привёл себя в относительный порядок. Умывшись, Антон потёр затылок и нащупал приличного размера шишку. Вопрос о том, почему голова трещит настолько сильно, прояснился. Но появился справедливый другой — где и, главное, как, он умудрился? В клубе высокие потолки, тут тоже.

Шаст, матеря своё желание «хорошенько-надраться-чтобы-прочистить-мозги», прошлёпал на кухню и замер бессловесной статуей — у окна стоял Попов и потягивал кофе. То, что это кофе, Антон определил исключительно по запаху — сейчас любой аромат воспринимался организмом очень остро.  
Он чуть скривился и нашёл в себе силы пройти в комнату.

До отвратного бодрый Арс, таким же бодрым голосом начал:

— Доброе утро. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Как будто невооружённым взглядом не видно. Антон глянул в ответ красноречиво и, отодвинув графа, шагнул на балкон. Тут же вытащил сигарету из лежащей на подоконнике пачки — забыл ещё осенью, а Арсений не курит — и поджёг. Знакомая горечь приятно оживила, и Шастун наконец нашёл в себе силы заговорить с так кстати вышедшим к нему хозяином квартиры.

— Чувствую, что у меня есть голова, — видя, что Попов, похоже, не врубается, он добавил: — Болит она.

— Ты вчера ударился, — с сочувствием в голосе произнёс Арс и почему-то отвёл взгляд. Как будто Антон не «ударился», а сам Попов его ударил.  
Впрочем, для Шастуна любая задача, кроме выживания, стояла не слишком остро, и он отмахнулся от решения этой головоломки до лучших времён.

Наступили эти времена буквально на следующий день, когда Дима заехал проведать своего горе-друга. Он привёз пиво и уже этим заслужил всю любовь Антона.

Слово за слово и Поз, сверкая глазами сквозь линзы очков, смеясь, начал:

— Я был уверен, что ты помнишь. Мы приехали в клуб, как договаривались. Арс там уже был, угощал Оксану коктейлями.

Шастун угрюмо кивнул. Эта часть вечера отчётливо отпечаталась на той части подкорки, которую он не успел отбить.

— Потом мы выпили. Потом выпили ещё, ну и в какой-то момент, его я упустил, ты выпил достаточно, чтобы штурмовать танцпол.

Антон почувствовал как вытягивается лицо. Да, он знал, что спьяну может начать выкидывать фортели, но в присутствии Попова всяко воздержался бы от подобного. Уронить себя в глазах Арса отчаянно не хотелось. А учитывая уровень владения телом в трезвом-то состоянии, танцы по пьяни явно не входили в список техник соблазнения. Да ещё и натуралов. С этими надо как с пугливыми ланями. Или как там. Осторожно, короче. Махнув рукой на это, Шастун вернулся к истории.

— Арсений к тебе присоединился. И всё было просто отлично, вы гармонично смотрелись вместе, он даже позволял себя гладить или что ты там пытался делать, не хочу даже знать. А потом ты, вероятно, решил что-то и, обхватив Арса за шею, сиганул на него.

Антон почувствовал как ему становится мучительно стыдно. Щёки и даже шею залило краской.

— Стоит отдать Попову должное: он тебя, дурнину, не только поймал, но ещё и обхватил, чтобы ты не навернулся. А ты, видимо, возомнил себя звездой вечера и от души откинулся назад, почему-то отпустив плечи Арсения. Ну и звезданулся черепом прямо об пол. Мы тебя собрали по кускам и повезли в травму. А потом Попов забрал тебя к себе. Вот и вся история.

Шастун сидел, не зная, что и думать. Так эпично облажаться мог только он.

В дверь позвонили. На пороге обнаружился герой истории собственной персоной. Он, улыбаясь, смотрел на Антона.

— Ты забыл у меня один из браслетов. Вот, заехал, чтобы вернуть, — он пожал плечами.

Шаст улыбнулся в ответ и отошёл, позволяя войти в квартиру.

Дима вскоре уехал, а Арсений остался до утра.


	2. Испытание на прочность.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник небольших работ, которые мне сложно назвать полностью самостоятельными.

Забавный случай в Питере.

Питер Антон любил. Трепетно и нежно. Хотя особых предпосылок к появлению столь крепкой привязанности не было, он всё равно был готов мириться с ублюдской погодой, с разводом мостов и даже со снегом в июле.  
Дороги тут не чистили особо и, пытаясь перейти на светофоре, он хватил кроссовком из лужи, тут же чувствуя как мерзко ледяная вода, смешанная со снегом и грязью, заползает в обувь, а между пальцев начинает хлюпать. Запоздало, он пожалел, что не надел носки. Хотя в такой ситуации они едва ли оказались бы полезны.

Аптек в Питере — как грибов после дождя. Круглосуточных меньше, но когда стоит выбор увидеться сегодня в два часа утра или в одиннадцать, Шастун предпочитает не самый удобный рейс.

Когда выбор стоит между горячей ночью и простым сном рядом после двух месяцев вынужденной разлуки Антон даже не задумывается над вариантами.

Арс мягко намекнул ему, что дома закончились смазочные материалы.  
А на улице закончились круглосуточные аптеки. У Шастуна стремительно кончались нервные клетки, казалось, горящие, словно порох.

Он шагнул под очередной навес, с которого срывались мерзотные крупные капли и, сощурившись после неяркой улицы, уставился на витрину. Разные баночки стояли выставленные ровными рядами. Три фирмы, несколько вариаций и вкусов, но нет той, что нужна. Едва не рыча от досады, он шагнул под смесь дождя и снега, явно смешанную, но не взболтанную, и, матеря ветер, который по славной Питерской традиции дул со всех четырёх сторон одновременно, свернул в проулок. Здесь сухо, не дует и можно прикурить. Пустить в лёгкие немного приятного сигаретного дыма. Он горький и тёплый. Большего пока не надо.

Из глубины двора, ровно светясь, на него смотрела вывеска магазина для укрепления семьи.

«Розовый кролик», — прочитал Антон.

Спускаясь по крутым ступеням и рискуя полететь, он чувствовал себя Алисой, совершающей путешествие вниз по кроличьей норе.

Но, стоило оказаться внутри — ощущение стремительно испарилось.  
Внутри красные стены и полки с самыми разными вещами. Антон огляделся довольно равнодушно, и тут из глубины зала вышел консультант. Стандартный диалог, Шаст, чуть хмурясь и сильнее натягивая бейсболку, не желая быть узнанным, назвал марку и вкус. И наконец-то нашёл то, что искал. Он заплатил, получил столь желанный тюбик чёртовой банановой смазки, чтоб она в аду сгорела, и, спрятав в карман, вышел. Поймал такси.

Поймал горячие стоны губами. Поцеловал снова и снова, вбиваясь с пошлым шлепком в податливое тело. Мышцы уже свело от усталости, но он раз за разом двигался, подталкивая Арса к оргазму.

Так бывает всегда — Попов всегда на первом месте. Шастун сделает что угодно. Он даже полюбит Питер. И чёртову банановую смазку. Хотя бананы ненавидит. Но сказать об этом как-то к слову не пришлось. А теперь и незачем.


	3. Котецкие утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сборник небольших работ, которые мне сложно назвать полностью самостоятельными.

АУ к моему фф Котецкие истории. Всё, что важно знать для понимания: Арсений оборотень-кот, Антон его Хранитель, что-то вроде соулмейта.

Отвратительно воняло жжёным кофе. И, кажется, горелым хлебом.  
Антон открыл глаза и, с отчаянием осознал, что ему это не приснилось. Гарью воняло и довольно ощутимо. Кровать пустовала, значит это Арсений. Третьего просто не дано. Узнав о том, что его парень кот, или его кот парень (пожалуй, так будет правильнее и к истине ближе), Антон просто наотрез отказался заводить любое четвероногое. Ему хватало выходок Арсения, когда тот решался подшутить над Антоном и, перекинувшись, принимался лизать стопы или валиться мохнатым животом на лицо.  
Поднявшись, он широко зевнул и, потирая лицо лишенными цацок руками, поплёлся на кухню.  
Зрелище, открывшее взгляду поражало воображение — Арс, в одной толстовке Антона, на голое тело, стоял посреди руин кухни и, махая полотенцем, пытался совладать с дымом. Вытяжка гудела, но не справлялась, а закрыть дверь, дуралей, не догадался. С мокрых волос срывались капли, от чересчур энергичных движений. Антон подошёл, обнял, притягивая ближе, поцеловал мокрую, ледяную шею и тут же отпрянул — ощущения были так себе.  
— Простудишься, дурнина, — буркнул он и закрыл окно. Прислонился к подоконнику задницей и, щурясь, посмотрел на Арса. Тот явно чувствовал себя виноватым. На плите разливаясь зловонным болотом, дымились остатки кофе. На сковороде, как ни странно, лежали приличного вида гренки. Скорее всего те, которыми воняло, просто успел выбросить.  
Попов, кусая губы, поднял взгляд. Вот вроде и взрослый мужик, сколько ему там? Двадцать семь? Двадцать восемь? А умеет из себя такую трогательную фиалку состроить. Ему бы в театр.  
«Надо, кстати, предложить», — пронеслась мысль и осела на подкорке. Антон протянул руки вперёд, маня Арсения обняться, и тот не стал противиться. Улыбнулся, шагнул ближе, прижался. Тёплый, с этими своими ледяными ушами, холодной шеей и волосами, с которых капало. Антона погладил его по спине, провёл по поджарой заднице руками, скользнул под толстовку, вырвав у Арса какой-то фырчок и, сжав ягодицы, притянул его ближе.  
— Ты чего такой молчаливый, прямо как в первый день? Я помню. Ты молчал-молчал, а потом я полночи тебя заткнуть не мог.  
Попов расплылся в широкой улыбке, откинул чёлку рукой назад и посмотрел прямо в глаза.  
— Куда мне было смолчать? Я столько успел о тебе узнать, пока жил рядом пушистой тенью. Надо же было поделиться наблюдениями.  
— Да, идея была огонь. Я так не краснел, наверное, никогда. — Тоха потянулся, поцеловал мягко в родинки на щеке, отметил каждую, скользнул губами ниже, к россыпи на шее и застонал глухо, когда Арсений прогнулся в пояснице, откидывая голову назад и плотнее прижимаясь пахом.  
Он провоцировал, бесстыже, откровенно и так, как делал всегда. Антон прикусил выпирающую косточку ключицы и отпустил искусителя.  
— Ты в курсе, что были такие демоны, инкубы, кажется. Вы не родственники?  
— Я был бы суккубом, — убеждённо произнёс Попов. А на недоумевающий взгляд Шастуна, расплылся в широченной улыбке: — Я люблю мужчину. Всего одного мужчину.


	4. Первый помощник капитана

Соль в воздухе чувствовалась особенно остро после месяца, проведённого на суше. Корабль попал в шторм и ему требовался ремонт. Едва они довели судно до ближайшего порта, Антон, одному Богу известно как, добился разрешения им остаться в городе, а судно отвести на верфь¹ и отдать рабочим.  
Уже на суше, в одном из насквозь прокуренных кабаков, капитан разделил добычу между членами команды и, распустив их на месяц, каждый день ходил на верфь, чтобы лично следить за прогрессом работ над восстановлением корабля.  
В шторм они неплохо держались благодаря его чутью и грамотному управлению, но когда корабль зарылся², и в воду смыло двух матросов, даже первый помощник начал сомневаться в благополучном исходе дела. Однако…

Арс вышел из каюты на палубу и, сощурившись от яркого солнечного света, осмотрелся. Море было спокойным. Мягкие гребешки крошечных волн то и дело поднимаясь над поверхностью воды, тут же опадая и растворяясь в изумрудной соли. Вдалеке ещё орали чайки, своим отвратительным голосом напоминая о близости порта. Они вытянулись на рейд³ всего пару часов назад, и Арсению пришлось задержаться в каюте, решая финансовые вопросы. Быть помощником капитана — непростая задача.  
Он поднял голову и, приставив руку ко лбу, осмотрел рулевого. Тот, крепко держал штурвал и глядел вперёд.  
— Эй, салага. Как там наверху? — блеснув ослепительно белыми на фоне загорелого лица зубами, поинтересовался Арс.  
— Полный штиль. Тебе нечего бояться, старик, — не остался в долгу рулевой.  
Зазвучала рында⁴, и оба, подняв голову, посмотрели на мостик, на котором стоял сигнальный. Мальчишка, нанятый в порту в качестве юнги, счастливо помахал им и чуть не свалился, но смог устоять. Он тут же ухватился за леер⁵ и полез обратно на мачту.

Судно чуть поскрипывало. Пахло свежей древесиной. Грот-мачта⁶ теперь была светлее остальных, ровно как и сама палуба местами. Пират невольно передёрнул плечами, вспоминая шторм.  
Проверив, что матросы находятся на своих местах и не отлынивают, он спустился на нижний ярус. Осмотрел спящих в койках парней, заглянул к коку и, убедившись, что там тоже всё в порядке, направился в каюту капитана.  
Стоило открыть дверь, в нос ударил розовый аромат. Арсений прикрыл глаза на миг, впитывая тонкий запах, стараясь его запомнить. К нему тут же примешался дух мыла, не самого дорогого, а оттого, не самого пахучего, и грязного тела. Он услышал тихий всплеск и, улыбаясь, пошёл вглубь каюты. Заглянул за ширму, склонив голову к плечу, насмешливо взглянул на капитана. Тот, пристроив крошечное зеркало на двух гвоздях, вбитых в стену, пытался бриться. Какой чёрт дёрнул обычно резкого и бескомпромиссного капитана сбрить бороду, помощник не мог даже предположить, да и не пытался. Самодуром Антон не был, значит есть причина.

— Позвольте, я вам помогу.

Капитан опустил лезвие бритвы и, глянув на пирата, молча протянул ему инструмент.

— К чему такие жертвы? — пеня мыло, поинтересовался Арсений. Он встретился с капитаном взглядом в крошечном овале серебряного зеркала и приподнял брови.

— Не хочу казаться варваром. А с бородой я точно викинг.

— Вы пират, мой капитан, — Арс мягко нанёс пену на щёку и, рукой склонив голову мужчины, принялся аккуратно брить.

— В первую очередь я моряк, — продолжил Антон, как только лезвие оказалось в нескольких сантиметрах от его кожи, — и имею право выглядеть как пожелаю.

— Согласен, — ответил первый помощник и перешёл к бритью второй щеки.

Капитан, удивительно податливый сейчас, вызывал странные мысли. Он, прикрыв светлые глаза, безропотно позволял водить остро заточенной бритвой по своей шее. Одно неловкое движение — и Антон, захлёбываясь, будет заливать пол алой кровью. Что уж говорить о намеренном желании причинить вред! Но на заметно помолодевшем лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, когда он, задрав голову и оголив шею, позволил закончить нехитрую процедуру.  
Арсений, отложив бритву, вытер лицо и шею своего капитана полотенцем и, осмотрев его, мягко улыбнулся.

— Теперь вы выглядите слишком молодо. Матросы перестанут слушаться.

— Тогда приказы будешь отдавать ты, — бросил мужчина и, поднявшись, мягко поцеловал первого помощника. — Ты колючий, — пробормотал он, снова втягивая его в тягучий, нежный поцелуй, так неподходящий пирату, не знающему ни милосердия, ни жалости. Северному Дьяволу Антонио, как звали его на юге.

____________________________________

АУшка написана для чудесной девушки из чата.   
Знай, ты прелесть :3 

¹Верфь (нидерл. werft) — место постройки и/или ремонта судов.   
²Зарываться — брать воду носом  
³Вытягиваться на рейд — выходить из гавани посредством завозов.  
⁴Зазвучала рында - Рында — звук судового колокола в русской морской терминологии. «Рынду бить» является фонетической калькой с английской морской терминологии — «ring the bell» («ударь в колокол»), то же, что «бить склянки» — отмечать двойными ударами каждые четыре часа (вахты).   
⁵Леер (нидерл. leier, от leiden — вести́) — туго натянутый трос, оба конца которого закреплены на судовых конструкциях (стойках, мачтах, надстройках и т. п.).   
⁶Грот-мачта (нидерл. grote mast — «большая мачта») — судовая мачта, обычно вторая мачта, считая от носа судна.


	5. Дальнобой

_— Боль, это боль, как её ты не назови,  
Это страх, там, где страх — места нет любви  
Я сказал — успокойся и рот закрой  
Вот и всё, до свидания, чёрт с тобой._

Антон крутил огромный руль, немелодично напевая. Даже, скорее, подвывая. Душевно, старательно. На стекле покачивались выцветшие флаги разных стран. Лучше всех сохранились Германия и Бразилия — они висели в центре и на них почти не попадал солнечный свет. Хотя сейчас о свете солнца можно было только мечтать: чёртова зима погрузила мир во мрак, превратив трассу в настоящее испытание. Впрочем, нужно было перегнать фуру всего-то из гаража, находящегося в посёлке, на стоянку в город — ничего сложного. У него даже прицепа не было, только сама машина.  
За окном крупный снег валил так, будто всерьёз собирался похоронить не только редкий лесок, выживающий по обочинам, но и самого дальнобоя.  
Шастун мягко повернул баранку, и машина вошла в поворот. Но на обледенелой дороге её повело, и кабина начала заваливаться на бок. Будь у него груз или хотя бы прицеп, вероятность того, что его не занесёт совсем, была бы гораздо выше, но ехал Шастун совершенно пустой.

Он открыл глаза. Во рту неприятно ощущалась медью кровь. Нос болел и отказывался дышать. Было холодно. Он кое-как отстегнул задубевшими пальцами ремень и, ухватившись за спинку сиденья, встал ногами на пассажирскую дверь. Вторую, свою, водительскую, он открыл и, кое-как подтянувшись, выбрался из фуры. Спустился с трудом и, спрыгнув в сугроб, едва не взвыл. Относительно тёплая ночь была тёмной и безлюдной. Из динамика слабо лилась песня:

—  _Окончен бой, зачах огонь, и не осталось ничего  
А мы живём, а нам с тобою повезло назло_.

Собственная привычка слушать на повторе показалась нереально глупой. Но ничего не поделаешь. Страховка, конечно, покроет расходы по ремонту, но вот как фуру теперь перевернуть — тот ещё вопрос.  
Он залез рукой в карман спортивных штанов, которые были отличной идеей в тёплой кабине и отвратительной на ледяном ветру, и кое-как набрал 112.

Когда к месту аварии наконец приехала машина, Антон задубел до состояния двухметровой ледяной статуи. Он спрятался от ветра и даже смог кое-как согреться, но беготня быстро его вымотала, и пришлось сесть, сжавшись в комок, и ждать помощи.  
Свет фонарика выхватил его следы и тут же ударил в лицо. Зрелище было, наверняка, то ещё: кровь размазана, нос белый, какого цвета уши, думать даже не хотелось. Он прищурился и прикрыл лицо рукой, понимая, что видит собственную кисть, но совсем не чувствует её.

— Добрый вечер! — полицейский тут же стянул свою куртку и набросил её на плечи Антона, завернув его лицо в меховой воротник. — Встать можете?

Шастун не мог. И всё, что ему удалось, — это кое-как покачать головой.

— Арс! А-а-а-арс! Где ты, мать твою?! — раздался довольно близко басовитый голос.

— Тут я, чё орёшь. Я его нашёл, — отозвался названный Арсом.

— Он живой хоть? — рядом с рослым полицейским замер второй, почти вдвое ниже. — Ничего себе! Он же белый совсем.

Антону было всё равно, по большому счёту, какого он там цвета. Морально уже готовый отдать концы, потому что в счастливое спасение как-то не верилось, он был невозможно рад увидеть полицейских. Вот только не мог ни сказать об этом, ни улыбнуться. Лицо превратилось в ледяную маску. Казалось, стоит выразить эмоцию — и разлетится на тысячу осколков.  
Однако упрямые мужики, не обременённые метафорами, заставили его распрямить длинные ноги и почти волоком дотащили до своей машины.  
Засунули самопровозглашённого Ледяного Короля на заднее сиденье. Рядом уселся Арс, накрыл его ноги пледом и, склонившись, принялся снимать с Антона дурацкие кроссовки, вымокшие насквозь и теперь абсолютно бесполезные. Говорил Дима, что в летних кроссах зимой только дебилы ходят, но кто ж его слушал. А теперь по всему выходило, что так и есть — дебил дебилом.

И тут Антона начало трясти. Зуб на зуб не попадал, и стало как будто ещё холоднее. В это не верилось, но результат был налицо.

— Как вас зовут? — голос у этого Арса — что за имя такое дурацкое! — был очень приятный. Если бы не обстоятельства, Антон бы прям с удовольствием заценил его звучание, но вот сейчас зубы стучали так, что он боялся получить сотрясение остатков мозгов. Тех, что не успел отморозить.

— Ан-ан-ан… — он взял паузу, понимая, что получается откровенно хреново, но, здраво рассудив, что первую часть имени полицейский услышал, собрав все силы, выдал: — тон!

— Приятно познакомиться, Антон. Меня зовут Арсений Сергеевич Попов, я старший лейтенант полиции. Как же вас, Антон, простите, отчества не знаю, угораздило? — он улыбнулся и, наклонившись, потрогал пальцы на ногах. Шастун про себя прям очень сильно обрадовался, что помыл их сегодня утром. Всё-таки будь он после недельного рейса, было бы куда более неловко.  
Удивительно, но замёрзшие пальцы ощутили тёплое прикосновение. Арсений Сергеевич сидел в форменной рубашке и какой-то куртке что ли. Или что там эти менты носят. Даже погоны имелись. Вон, с тремя звёздами.

Трясти стало чуть меньше. Второй полицейский сунул ему в руку бумажный стаканчик с горячим чаем — и где только взял? — но Антон так дрожал, что ещё немного, и расплескал бы. Арсений забрал у него напиток и сам отпил немного, как будто проверяя, не обожжётся ли молодой дальнобойщик. Чуть прищурившись, он аккуратно поднёс стакан к губам парня и, придерживая его голову, помог сделать пару глотков. Антон безбожно тарабанил по стаканчику зубами, пытаясь не облиться.  
Блаженное тепло разлилось внутри, и его хорошо так передёрнуло. Арсений едва успел убрать руку.  
Но стало получше. Вскоре он уже мог сам держать свой стакан, то и дело прикладываясь к нему.  
Сергей Борисович, как назвался второй полицейский, наливал и наливал, снова и снова опрокидывая термос. Он улыбался в бороду, глядя на то, как Шастун отогревается. Машину медленно заметало. Дорога становилась всё хуже. Матвиенко налил ещё одну порцию чая, сунул Антону в руку и, открыв дверь, вышел в метель. Фуру нужно было сторожить теперь до самого утра.

Чай кончился, они погасили фары и свет в салоне, оставив работать только печку. Матвиенко ходил где-то снаружи, укутанный по самые уши и надёжно защищённый от холода не только шапкой и курткой, но и южной кровью.

Антон протянул стаканчик Арсению и, совершенно пьяный от тепла, осоловело огляделся. Ему было хорошо и удивительно спокойно. А ещё в сон клонило невероятно. Он моргнул. Раз, другой и, склонившись, ткнулся Арсению в шею носом.

— Шастун моя фамилия, — сонным голосом пробормотал парень и отключился.

Арсений, улыбнувшись, погладил его по голове и не стал мешать. Пусть поспит. А в участок они утром поедут, когда приедет эвакуатор. Антон не доехал до города всего-то пятьдесят километров.

___________________________________

Спасибо за идею, милая :3

Если бы не ты)))  
Надеюсь, тебе понравилось 💕


	6. Ван ... Гог

Бывают в жизни разнокалиберные события. И то, что их взяли в шоу «Импровизация» спустя огромное количество лет упорного труда и далеко не самых успешных попыток добиться признания, было определённо значимым событием. Случались события поменьше и попроще, вроде выхода потрясающего фильма об одном из самых именитых художников в мире. Рождённый в Нидерландах, выработавший свой стиль и подаривший миру «Звёздную ночь», он волновал. Заставлял говорить о себе столетия спустя. И вот о непростой судьбе человека, отрезавшего, по легенде, себе ухо, сняли кино.

Премьеру пришлось пропустить из-за работы, но близилось воскресенье, и дел не было. В Питере погода пугала перепадами, то кутая город снегом, то рождая весеннюю капель. Прямо сейчас огромное, словно подсолнух с чуть подвявшими листьями, солнце заглядывало в окно, брызжа лучами. Жёлтыми мазками солнечных зайчиков они падали то тут, то там, рождая в душе странное смятение: вроде февраль — а слышны птичьи трели.

Расписание «Художественного» злило до зубовного скрежета. Неужели нельзя в пятницу вывесить афишу на выходные? Впрочем не важно. Важно договориться с самым важным человеком на свете.

Как они начали встречаться, Арсений так и не понял. Он не раз возвращался воспоминаниями к разным моментам общей, одной на двоих, биографии, но кроме искромётного смеха, тёплого дыхания на шее и обжигающе-холодных колец, ничего не мог точно припомнить. Было хорошо, а в какой-то момент стало ещё лучше.

Он сделал небольшой глоток кофе и отставил тёмно-синюю чашку, всё ещё почти полную, на стол.  
От белого блюдца на выпуклых стенках появились круги-блики. Они, стоило чуть поменять угол зрения, замысловато извивались на глянцевой поверхности, как размазанные плохим зрением звёзды.

Попов поправил очки. Их приходилось надевать при работе за ноутбуком и при чтении. Ничего особенного, просто небольшая близорукость. Антон говорил, что ему даже идёт, и Попов стал фотографироваться в очках. Подписчики с Антоном согласились. Оно и к лучшему, иначе пришлось бы поступиться лайками.

Он разблокировал телефон и отправил несколько сообщений в бесячей манере:

_Арсений Попов, сегодня в 18:15  
Антон_

_Арсений Попов, сегодня в 18:15  
Ду ю ремембер?_

_Арсений Попов, сегодня в 18:16  
Воскресенье_

_Антон Шастун, сегодня в 18:17  
ремембер-то ремембер_

_Антон Шастун, сегодня в 18:17,  
но не ремембер, чтобы ты толд мне нейм этого муви_

_Арсений Попов, сегодня в 18:17  
Ван, блять, Гог_

_Арсений Попов, сегодня в 18:17  
А ю там охренел что ли?_

_Антон Шастун, сегодня в 18:17  
пар, блядь, дон_

Арсений отложил телефон и нахмурился. День обещал вот-вот испортиться.

Мобильник тренькнул коротко, сигнализируя о поступившем сообщении.  
Попов взглянул на дисплей и улыбнулся.

_Антон Шастун, сегодня в 18:21  
Фотография._


	7. Макдак АУ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я прошу прощения у всех, кто работал и работает в Макдональдс. Сама такого опыта не имею и, если я с чем-то налажала - укажите это в комментариях, пожалуйста!

— Кто-нибудь, встаньте на картошку!

— Простите, какой соус? Чесночного нет!

— Серё-ё-ёж, нужен размен!

Антон взял ведро и швабру и пошёл в зал. Люди толклись у кассы, пытаясь наперебой сделать заказ. Всюду на полу оставались коричневато-серые разводы — талый снег пополам с вечной питерской пылью.  
Мимо прошёл Арсений и, как обычно, вжался всем корпусом в Антона. Это было что-то среднее между мягким, явно контролируемым столкновением и объятиями. Тут многие так делали, и Шастун понемногу привык. Странно, конечно, но выбиваться из коллектива совсем не хотелось. К тому же ему разрешили работать по вечерам, когда он был свободен от пар. Поскольку учёба была ненапряжная, а общага бесплатная, всё заработанное уходило на пиво, сигареты и новые цацки.  
Мимо прошла какая-то девушка в яркой шапке и резко остановилась, пропуская ребёнка. Как в кино, когда врубают слоумоушен во время слезовыжимательной сцены или дохера крутого момента, как в "Матрице", время замедлилось. Шаст видел, как по инерции по пластику подноса чуть поехала картошка, как сдвинулась коробка с Биг-маком и как, мать твою перемать, покачнулся огромный стакан с фантой. Вот это было уже не остановить. Время пошло как обычно: бумажный бок встретился с бортом подноса, крышка отлетела куда-то в счастливые ебеня — и оранжевая жидкость, способная свести ржавчину, выплеснулась на пол. Антон даже бровью не повёл. Он просто сдвинул тряпку и принялся затирать то, что получилось.

— Твою мать! — тихо выдохнули рядом.

Перекуры были делом не таким частым, но безусловно приятным. Даже сейчас, на пороге марта, на заднем дворе было прохладно. Курить тут не стоило, но оборудованную курилку им никто не предоставил, так что дымили прямо у выхода. Дым шёл вверх, но не к окнам — он уносился вглубь двора и рассеивался в сероватом небе.  
Шастун поглубже закутался в безразмерный пуховик, нахохлился и зло затянулся. Работать оставалось ещё пару часов. Итого — никаких перерывов до конца смены. Да что б это всё.

***

Он закинул на поднос пустую коробку от картошки, кинул сверху стаканчик от макфлури и уже собирался двинуть к мусорке, когда задницу кто-то погладил. Антон выпрямился так резко, что аж в глазах на секунду потемнело. Глянул и как-то поутих — это был всего-то Арсений. Чёртов фрик, ну да хрен с ним, задел, наверное.  
Шаст потянул поднос к себе, успокаиваясь и отчётливо ощущая, как в крови гуляет адреналин.  
Он выбросил мусор, сложил поднос в стопку и потащил их все на кухню — мыть.

Находясь на самой нижней ступени карьерной лестницы, он мыл полы, протирал столы и выносил мусор. Ничего особо впечатляющего, но и накосячить невозможно. Один из менеджеров — Серёга — был совсем дикий. Маленький, на вид представитель горного какого-то народа (недаром же его гномом звали за глаза), а орал так, что, казалось, сейчас лопнет. Он вообще любил прикрикнуть, не в пример Диме. Тот, спокойный как танк, смотрел на проблему, думал недолго, а потом решал её. Он и увольнял сотрудников, и менял смены так, чтобы не сходились совсем не выносящие друг друга, и как-то умудрялся гасить Матвиенко, когда тот грозился выпрыгнуть из штанов.

Но вечно счастье, сомнительное, конечно, однако счастье, длиться не могло, и его всё-таки поставили на картошку.

Антон успел постричься перед сменой, и теперь короткие волоски, попавшие, когда он переодевался, на ворот форменной футболки, щекотали шею, делая его самым дёрганым сотрудником месяца.  
Шаст загружал картошку, жарил картошку, наталкивал её в бумажные пакетики, загружал картошку, жарил картошку… Ненавидел картошку.

Подошёл Арсений, сияя своей этой невозможной улыбкой, — ему бы на глянец сниматься, а не тут торчать, и, погладив мягко по руке, забрал горяченную порцию прямо из пальцев.  
Антон сглотнул вхолостую и забыл нахуй, что хотел сделать.  
Справа запищала фритюрница, сигнализируя, что очередная порция говна очередному говну готова. А Шастун стоял, ничего не слыша.

***

Он устал как чёрт. Смена заканчивалась в одиннадцать, а на электронных часах цифра двадцать два сорок восемь никак не хотела меняться на двадцать два сорок девять. Антон стоял около фритюрницы, вяло раздумывая о том, что в его жизни всё не так ужасно, как может показаться. Пашка, сосед по комнате, вполне сносный чувак. Даром, что учится совсем в другом вузе. На учителя литературы. Как этот дрищ будет рассуждать о судьбе Татьяны или о смысле раскаяния Раскольникова, Шаст представлял себе смутно. А вот как они выпьют пивка и посмотрят вместе "Капитана Америку" — более чем ясно. Главное, чтобы Добровольский не проебался и купил пива, как обещал. Чипсы уже лежали у Антона в рюкзаке, так что шансы провести ночь отлично были очень даже велики.  
Шастун даже не понял, когда задумался настолько, что опустил руку в масло. Просто стоял себе спокойно, а через секунду мизинец и безымянный обожгло болью. Он тут же отдёрнул ладонь и, шипя, сунул в рот. Обожгло ещё и язык. Чувствуя себя кандидатом на премию Дарвина, Антон кивнул Арсению на картошку и ретировался в подсобку — посмотреть на то, во что превратилась рука.  
И надо же было именно сейчас Матвиенко зажать Машку. Она стояла с задранной до груди форменной футболкой. Козырёк валялся в ногах, а светлая коса чуть растрепалась. Гном, когда зашёл Шаст, как раз мял её отсутствующие сиськи. Впрочем, он не осуждал Сергея — найти девчонку ниже, чем он, — это надо было ещё постараться. Машка была именно такой: низенькая, худенькая и миловидная.  
Заметив Антона, она отпихнула Казанову и, умудрившись одной рукой одёрнуть футболку, а второй подобрать козырёк, вылетела из подсобки, оставляя раненого Шаста с озверевшим Матвиенко наедине.

— Ты чё припёрся, длинный? А? У тебя разве перерыв? Ты какого хрена сюда влез? — даже вот такой, раскрасневшийся сначала от возбуждения, а теперь от озверения Матвиенко внушал ужас. Меньше Антона почти вполовину, с галстуком, отброшенным за плечо, он напирал, смотрел исподлобья и всё задавал вопросы, не давая и слова вставить.

Шастун пятился, уже забыв о боли и желая только свалить к чёрту, когда прямо по спине прилетело дверью — в подсобку просунулся Дима.

— Эй, вы чё тут устроили? Слышно даже в зале.

— Да длинный отлынивает! — Сергей навёл на него Осуждающий Перст.

— А орёшь ты так, будто он как минимум убил кого-то. Иди в зал, я разберусь.

Дима поправил галстук Матвиенко и вытолкал его из тесной комнатушки. Осмотрел Антона и, подойдя ближе, кивнул:

— Покажи, чё там у тебя? Попов сказал, что ты обжегся.

Антон протянул руку. На мизинце надулся огромный волдырь, непривлекательно выпуклый, белёсый.

— Неплохо ты. Больно?

Наконец обретя дар речи, Шастун хмыкнул.

— Да не, жить буду. Курить только придётся левой.

— Ну это ничё. До свадьбы заживёт, да?

Они вышли покурить вдвоём. Дима помог надеть куртку и достать сигареты. И даже прикурил, прикрывая огонёк рукой. Затянулся сам, глядя куда-то вдаль.

— Хороший ты парень, Антон. Молодой и хороший.

— Ты тоже ничего, — издалека начал прощупывать почву Шаст, всерьёз не понимая, к чему клонит Поз.

— Да. Точно.

Больше они не разговаривали. А как зашли, внутри уже был Арсений. Он поднялся с диванчика, на котором можно было отдохнуть в перерыв. В руках у него была аптечка. Дима, улыбаясь, вышел из подсобки.

— Антон, давай помогу с рукой. Я проходил курсы оказания первой помощи.

— Пострадавшим от картошки? — решил отшутиться Шастун.

— Пострадавшим от долбоебизма, — улыбнулся Арс. С такой улыбкой и работать в макдаке. Безумие.

Но это совсем другая история.


	8. Кусок дерьма

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Действия драббла происходят в альтернативной вселенной.   
> Остров почти не населён, там живут только тюремщики, их семьи и обслуживающий персонал.

— Очередной говноед.

— Прошу вас, не выражайтесь так. Они тоже люди.

— Были людьми. Этот откусил Сашке нос. Кто он по вашему? Человек ли?

В комнату ввели заключённого. Он шёл сам, согнувшись пополам, а охранник держал его скованные руки высоко над головой, до боли выкручивая суставы.

— Его несколько раз приложили по голове, а потом скрутили.

— Спасибо, я осмотрю его.

Заключённого, у которого даже имени не было, только номер — татуировкой на лбу, груди, спине и плечах, а также нашивкой на робе — усадили в кресло, больше напоминающее электрический стул, и надёжно зафиксировали. Ремень лёг на лоб, закрыв собой номер — 68774. Пять цифр — один из тех, кто прибыл в лагерь вместе с Арсением. Попов работал здесь уже семь лет, а номера заключённых из пятизначных стали шестизначными. Он взял небольшой фонарик, проверил реакцию зрачков на свет, осмотрел голову, отметил, что на коже осталось несколько ссадин, скула налилась синяком, а левый глаз начал заплывать. Значит, удары наносил не Антон — они все приходились на левую половину тела, в то время как Шастун был амбидекстром* и во время драки одинаково хорошо владел обеими руками. Да и от извечных колец оставались другие следы. Уж он-то знал.  
Арсений задрал робу, ощупал живот, слыша надсадное дыхание номера 68774, и поднял глаза. Сидящий смотрел прямо перед собой. На губах у него засохла кровь, она же была на вороте робы и на руках заключённого.

— Сотрясения нет, возможно, перелом рёбер, потребуется рентген, — он поднялся с колен и услышал, как засопел пациент. Пока заключённый находится в лазарете, ему временно возвращали имя, возраст и прошлое — всё было указано карточке, хранящейся в картотеке.

**

— Доброе утро. Как спалось, Константин? — Арсений присел на кровать, совершенно не опасаясь заключённого номер 68774. Котика Константина Викторовича, 1984 года рождения, уроженца города Казань. Осуждён на двадцать пять лет за пять изнасилований и три преднамеренных убийства женщин.

Уже не слишком молодой, он, однако, отличался буйным нравом и нередко устраивал потасовки, но чаще действовал через других, сталкивая заключённых, — Антон нередко жаловался на него. Сейчас, пристёгнутый к железному каркасу койки, он казался худым и уязвимым.

— Было неудобно. Знаете, люблю спать на боку.

— Знаю. Но пока вам не рекомендуется движение. Трещины в рёбрах срастаются, и сейчас нужен полный покой. Медбрат сменит повязку, и вы даже сможете выйти на прогулку. Птицы поют очаровательно, — Попов улыбнулся, но Котик этого не оценил, глядя в ответ безразлично-водянистыми глазами.

**

— Я же говорил тебе не делать этого! — Антон мерил шагами кабинет, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не кинуться на врача с кулаками. — Как можно было отпустить его на прогулку? Ты как ребёнок, Арс!

— Он был в сопровождении двух охранников и в наручниках! Откуда мне было знать о фокусе с пальцем**?

— Да ниоткуда, но блять! Не смутило, что его никогда не приводили в обычных наручниках?

— Не смутило, что я всего лишь врач в богом забытой колонии, который один лечит две с половиной тысячи заключённых? Я работаю без выходных, а иногда и без обеда, а ты орёшь на меня из-за побега! Его же нашли!

— А если бы не нашли? Что было бы? Он бы зарезал кого-нибудь на острове и, как знать, добрался бы до земли.

— Смею напомнить, — повысил голос Попов, — что мы на Сахалине, чтобы добраться до земли придётся преодолеть пролив. Лёд уже сломан и так просто через него не перебраться!

— Да знаю я! — рявкнул Шастун и, резко остановившись, навис над медиком, обхватил его лицо ладонями, заглянул в глаза. И, склонившись, прихватил своими губами его. — Просто очень за тебя испугался, — он прижался лбом, покрытым испариной, ко лбу Арса и прикрыл глаза. — Я сойду с ума, если с тобой что-то случится, — он вытащил из кармана перьевую ручку - его собственный подарок в честь вступления в должность. Они тогда даже знакомы не были. — Нашли при осмотре тела, — глухо произнёс Шастун. — Что если бы? 

Арсений погладил его по окольцованным пальцам, поцеловал в ладонь, ещё раз и ещё. Мягко забрал вещицу, сунул в карман. 

— Уверяю тебя, не случится, — он тепло улыбнулся коменданту тюрьмы и, поднявшись, вышел.

**

« _Котик Константин Викторович, 1984 года рождения. Смерть наступила в результате огнестрельного ранения в область затылка..._ ».  
На столе лежало тело заключенного номер 68774. Грудина была раскрыта, часть органов извлечена. Ассистент врача взвешивал сердце, пока сам Арсений Сергеевич, исполняющий обязанности судмедэксперта, записывал данные в карту пациента.  
Мерзко мигала умирающая лампа. За окном пели птицы.  
« _...при предотвращении попытки побега_ ».  
Арсений посмотрел на лицо трупа и тяжело вздохнул. День начался не лучшим образом.

———————

*Амбидекстер - человек с врождёнными или выработанным равным развитием функций обеих рук, без выделения ведущей руки, способный выполнять двигательные действия правой и левой рукой с одинаковой скоростью и эффективностью.   
**Фокус с пальцем - вывих сустава с целью снять наручники.  
______________

Спасибо всем, кто прочитал. Очень любопытно узнать ваше мнение.


	9. Водка с вишней

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> АУ по фф Чудные соседи. Кто не читал, едва ли что-то поймет.

В баре громко бухает музыка. Басы долбят и в голову и в грудь, вынуждая сердце подстраиваться под новый бит. Антон тут же кастует заглушку, чтобы и ему, и чувствительному к громким звукам Клыкастику, было полегче. Заклинание начинает действовать и первое время кажется, что звуки проходят словно через вату. Арсений рядом вертит головой, но, видя как спокоен Антон, быстро успокаивается. Огневик позволяет себе осмотреться. Они здесь чтобы встретиться с каким-то информатором и Антон немного нервничает. Разномастная толпа скачет на танцполе, то и дело выхватываемая из полумрака яркими вспышками света. Столики забиты, у барной стойки нет свободных мест — ещё бы, самый популярный клуб города, да ещё и в субботу вечером. Шастун уже смиряется с необходимостью стоять или, этого хотелось бы избежать, всё-таки присоединиться к танцующей толпе, когда его мягко берёт за рукав Арсений и тянет в сторону. Не видя смысла сопротивляться, Антон идёт следом, словно козел на верёвке. В помещении душно, пахнет алкоголем и немного потом сотен тел, извивающихся на двух этажах танцпола. Арсений мягко огибает людей, говорит что-то тихо, будто извиняется перед ними и, непринужденно приземляется за столик, прямо между длинноногой шатенкой и каким-то парнем с зелёными волосами. Он обнимает их, как ни в чём ни бывало и на лицах появляется блаженное выражение завороженных вампирским гламором треллов. Хмыкнув, Антон садится рядом — отказываться кажется ему глупым, а с людьми всё будет в порядке — это же Арсений. Подошедшая официантка едва не упав на Шаста, вовремя хватается за его колено и, улыбнувшись, кричит:  
— Что будете пить?  
— Мне чистой водки. Три шота, — как может громко, не переходя на крик, отзывается Антон и смотрит на Арсения. Тот, улыбаясь лукаво, показывает девушке какой-то жест и она, кивнув, уходит. Шатенка, тем временем, будто чуть очнувшись от чар, тянет футболку вампкуба вверх, рассматривая принт. Там изображён штурмовик из Звездных войн, который держит кота на манер автомата и надпись: Тра-та-та.  
— Давай меняться? У меня тоже крутая футболка, — она откидывает длинные пряди с шикарной груди и становится возможным разглядеть предмет гардероба, о котором идёт речь. На белой ткани вышиты вишни: слева направо — две на черенке, одна и три. Судя по ухмылке, Попов находит в этой идее что-то любопытное для себя и, без стеснения, стягивает свою футболку, быстрее, чем Антон успевает что-то возразить. Вампкуб протягивает девушке одежду, не глядя на _истинного_. Шатенка, кажется, тоже не знает о стыде и морали — тянет свою футболку вверх, снимает через голову, оголяет чудесной формы грудь, в кружевом бельё. Белый бюстгальтер подчеркивает смуглую кожу и отлично поддерживает её нескромный третий размер.  
Едва обмен завершается, шатенка, натянув на себя футболку суккуба, принимается делать селфи, полностью игнорируя всех присутствующих. Антон тактично отворачивается, не пялясь на полуголого Арса. Чего он там не видел?  
Вампир натягивает на себя крошечную футболку, едва не треснувшую на стыке коротких рукавов и основной её части, но ткань тянется, почти трещит на груди, пошло обрисовав мышцы, но остаётся цела. Вишенки замирают чуть пониже ключиц.  
Наконец, приносят водку. Оказывается, что Арсений просто попросил то же, что и Антону и сейчас, глядя хитро, поднимает свой шот. Шастун облизывается, глядя на Попова, ещё чувствуя отголоски обмена и уже тянется к шоту губами, копируя движения вампкуба, когда девушка, поправляя волосы для очередной фотографии, толкает Арса под локоть, и прозрачная жидкость, успешно миновав рот, выливается на футболку. Ткань, промокнув, тут же становится почти прозрачной. Через неё отчётливо виден напряжённый сосок, почти такой же тёмный, как чёртова вишня. Что-то внутри Антона дрожит и сжимается, почти болезненно. Он тянется вытереть, но Арс только отмахивается, мол, высохнет. Тогда Шаст стянув с себя рубашку, кидает её через столик суккубу.  
Во вспышках света рубашка летит, кажется, рывками, словно живая и имеет свою волю. Но, клетчатая ткань оказывается поймана. Суккуб принимает вещь, проводит носом по внутренней стороне воротника, прикрыв глаза, а Антона накрывает теплом — вампкуб ему благодарен, это отчётливо ощущается теми крохами связи, что ещё остались в них.  
— Спасибо, — шепчет Арсений. Антон читает по губам: Я люблю тебя.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст можно найти на ФБ: https://ficbook.net/readfic/7850648 здесь вы можете оставить мне отзыв и поставить лайк, буду благодарна.


End file.
